Nicknames
by shinybicho
Summary: The blond grinned evilly. "What, Sasu?" Sasuke cringed. "No, of course not. I'll call you Sasu-chan."


**A/N:** Just something I could get out of my head and list of "things to write". Although this just hit me a few hours ago... I'll stop blabbering.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own it.

**WARNING:** Just rated T for the language. I still suck at lemon-writing, so a cut-version for all of you!

**Nicknames**  
_One-shot  
_

"Sa~suke!" Naruto tried calling sweetly. The said Uchiha cringed, trying to ignore the loudmouthed blond. Neji looked back and nudged at the sole survivor. "I think he's calling for you." Sasuke raised his eyebrow and pinched the bridge of his nose. He shook his head, "No shit, Sherlock. I think there are thousands of other Sasuke's here in Konoha." The Hyuuga raised his eyebrow as well, although he shook it off as a sudden pre-menstrual stress and continued walking.

"Hey, Uchiha!" Naruto finally caught up to the two geniuses and made himself fit in the middle, latching himself onto his lover's arm. "Oh, right. Neji, Hinata's looking for you." Hyuuga jumped in shock and looked for the time. He then made a face and ran towards his home.

"Was that a way for you to give us some alone time?" Sasuke asked as they reached Ichiraku and sat down. The blond let go of his bear hug and ordered numerous ramen. "I have other ways to give us some alone time. Believe it or not, Hinata's really looking for him. She needed advice on how to answer Kiba."

"The mutt-lover has a crush on the princess? That's new." Sasuke said, blowing the heat away from his (single) ordered ramen. Naruto places his fifth bowl with the others and orders another one. "You know, you're paying for your half." The other boy stopped slurping and gawked. Sasuke inched farther away from him in disgust.

"Alright, alright, I'll pay today." Naruto chirped silently and went back to eating. Sasuke took his money and paid the owner. The Uchiha motioned the owner over and whispered, "Don't give him any more. The Fifth will seriously chew my head off."

"The old hag won't chew your head off. You're the sole Uchiha and I doubt that the last thing the old hag's going to do is to kill your bloodline." Naruto said in-between slurps. Sasuke finished his bowl of ramen and drank some water. "Though no matter what they say, the bloodline will end with me."

"Thanks for the food!" Naruto places the eighth bowl with the others and smiled happily before looking at Sasuke. The two of them said their thanks and goodbyes as they walked towards the Uchiha compound. "You don't mean that." Sasuke wraps his arm around Naruto and looks at him.

"Yeah, sure. Turns out I'm _not_ gay, _not_ in love with you and I have this sudden _urge_ to fuck Sakura." Sasuke raised his eyebrow. Naruto snorted, trying hard not to laugh. "Fine, you win. Just don't mention something like that again or else I'll laugh my ass off on the ground."

"Your ass is mine, dobe." Sasuke playfully bit Naruto's earlobe as they entered the compound and removed their sandals. Naruto lightly pushed Sasuke off. "Sasu, stop!" And stop he did. Naruto blinked at the abrupt halt and stared at the other man who, in turn, was staring right back at him.

"You did _not_ just call me that, did you?" Sasuke said, his hand slowly falling from Naruto's waist. The blond grinned evilly. "What, Sasu?" Sasuke cringed. "No, of course not. I'll call you Sasu-_chan_." Naruto leaned over to the other man's ear and whispered, stressing out the last word.

Thus Sasuke tackled the other man and they rolled on the floor, one trying to outdo the other. "You're not serious in calling me Sasu-_chan_, are you?" Sasuke asked in despair as he pinned Naruto down. Naruto rolled over and pinned Sasuke onto his back with a smile.

"I'm not," Sasuke breathed. "But since it's difficult to create a lovely nickname for you, I'll call you Saa-_chan_." The Uchiha tackled Naruto again as they continuously rolled over until they both fell over the courtyard, leaving Naruto beneath the survivor. "Fine, fine." Sasuke slowly softened his hold on the man beneath him. Naruto reached for Sasuke's ear and blew. "...'Suke-_chan_."

With that as the final straw, Sasuke bound Naruto's wrists together with chakra and carried him all the way into the room. Naruto started screaming, "Alright, Uchiha! You win!"

An hour after the two finished their activity, Naruto cuddled Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped an arm around blond. "Hey, Naru-_chan_." Naruto cringed, glaring and pouting at the other boy. "Giving you the taste of your own medicine. You'd better start working on a new nickname." Naruto smiled.

"You gave me the _'taste'_ of the _'medicine'_ already, bastard." Sasuke pecked him on the lips with a smirk. "That's better. ...dobe."

**END**

**NOTE:** I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm not updated with either of the manga or anime. I'm trying my best to keep updated, but I always lose my chapter and/or episode. Don't worry, I'll still do my best to be up to date.

**A/N:** Because I find it difficult to give Sasuke a lover's nickname... thus gave birth to an extremely long drabble.

What's your favorite Sasuke nickname?


End file.
